


The Decision

by Emilywho



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywho/pseuds/Emilywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever fan fic (which I wrote even before I knew fan faction existed, or that anyone else wrote it.) I wrote while I was still in school, it's VERY rusty but I do like the storyline and it makes me smile remembering the night I wrote this in 2007, be gentle!</p><p> </p><p>Emma is a local girl who has nearly finished her exams, with plans to move onto further education. She met the Torchwood team in an earlier case, and when Jack and the team find rift activity in a small northern town, they investigate and pick up an old friend, while she's in mid lesson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

“I can not believe this class! You have 7 lessons left before your exams and none of you are taking this seriously! Now what is the body’s core temperature?”  
Yep another day in science, learning things I learned in year 4, I thought. It was a Monday afternoon, period 4 science. My mind started to wonder, looking out of the large windows that stood along the whole length of the wall, thinking how I wanted to lie in the blazing sun outside, instead I was stuck in the science lab watching a middle aged woman attempting to keep an over excited class of adolescent teenagers under control.

Mrs Cox was a good teacher. She taught us the important things but only after the first half of the lesson was wasted battling against year 11. She had black curly, slightly out of control shoulder length hair. She had repeatedly told us stories form when she studied at Oxford and knowing Sir Steve Redgrave, but despite this she couldn’t handle a class of 20 something students

“Tut, why doesn't she just send them out.” Raegan made me jump with her comment bringing me back to reality.  
“Oh I don’t know this is ridiculous”, making it sound like I was as disgusted as her.  
Raegan usually had something to have a rant about. Her rants were always funny, swearing and tutting and odd little things. She was a really good friend and always wanting to learn in class, as do I but on this occasion I just could not concentrate.

Mrs Cox went out of the classroom to call for students to be removed; in the meantime I scanned around the room. The usual, the loud, rebel kids at the back throwing paper aeroplanes and just generally making a mess, the cool kids at the front discussing where they are getting their next batch of weed from, a couple of – to put it nicely- slags gossiping about who they ‘shagged’ last night, not to mention one of their friends being pregnant at 15 and at home looking after the baby 2 weeks before GCSE’s and…  
“This is shit, we aren’t learning anything.” Raegan said under her breath.  
“We may as well copy some notes from the book while she’s faffing on.” I suggested.  
Our pens were primed to write down notes on homoeostasis when Mrs Cox entered the room again, and feeling smug with herself that she was calling most of the class out, she carried on.  
“So body temperature is 37 Degrees and what happens…….”  
I lost all concentration again and something caught my eye through the long window in the door a good 7 metres away from me. I looked and saw a recognisable face with dark short hair gelled into a peak at the front, and a gorgeous, sweet smile, winking at me, popping his head over the banister of the stairs which lead to the first floor lab I was sat in.  
“Oh my God,” my stomach flipped, it was them, they need my help. A sudden rush of excitement and fear ran over me thinking what reason made them come get me.  
“What Emma,” Raegan turned and said to me,  
“erm….” I couldn’t get my words out and I saw a figure run up the stairs. The dark haired guy pointed to the figure that flew past him.

Suddenly the door flew open and banged against the wall with the force of the push. There stood a tall, handsome brown haired man in a long war trench coat, panting for breath. His eyes met mine and my cheeks blushed I was ecstatic inside and a huge smile took over my face. A loud American accent boomed into the room.  
“I’m really sorry to interrupt, but I’m gonna have to take Emma Ward off your hands,”  
Mrs Cox looked at the tall man in horror, and she was already in a foul mood,  
“How dare you barge into my classroom like that and without knocking!”  
“I am really sorry M’am but I need Emma,” the man exclaimed. I felt I had to but in before it got ugly,  
“Jack it’s OK I’ll get my things together”  
At this point the whole class turned around and stared at me with their mouths wide open as if I just grew another head, even the guys I had a crush on a while back were staring, this will make them jealous. Inside I felt good that the attention was on me for once and that it was me who knew this gorgeous American.  
“What on Earth is so important that you can just take a pupil out of my class, 7 lessons before their exams start?” Mrs Cox was not someone to be messing with right now.  
And before I could try to explain that maybe something family related (which would be more believable than the real truth) had happened, Jack being Jack told it like it was.  
“Ma’m I am Captain Jack Harkness,” the name alone gave him instant authority let alone his charisma and outfit.  
“and its a matter of life and death. You wouldn’t begin to understand what is going on and we need Emma’s help.”

 

Jack turned to me and started to walk towards me, taking long strides, his boots banging along the floor with every step. I could hear his boots because the whole room had gone silent.  
I leaned over and picked up my bag and started to gather up my things. When I returned up Jack stood in front of me giving me that famous smile, with his perfect white teeth and dimple. I forgot how good looking he was and for a split second I stood looking into his eyes.  
I snapped out of it and stood up, put my bag on my shoulder and was ready. 

“Here’s your com,” Jack handed me my Bluetooth com and I hooked it into my ear, it had been upgraded since I last used it. Gadgets like these are always being upgraded and my com was now tiny like a silver ear plug was a blue flashing light on the side. Oh I missed this, I felt so powerful again and loved the fact everyone was watching this. The quiet, clever girl was being swept off her feet by the tall American and being handed important pieces of kit. I loved every second of it.  
“Thanks, I’ve missed this,” flashing Jack a smile.  
“Emma?” I heard a female voice on the com.  
“Tosh?”  
“Hi! Great to have you on the team again. Just checking you can hear me OK?”  
“Yep loud and clear and it’s great to be back”

Jack grabbed hold of my hand and I followed him out of the classroom door. The whole class was speechless, even Mrs Cox. I turned around and said through a huge smile on my face,  
“Bye!” it was aimed at Jade and Raegan but I really meant it to the whole class.

We ran down the stairs, which is surprisingly hard holding someone’s hand. We got to the bottom and there was one thing which I really wanted to do before anything else.  
“Wait,” I said. I turned to face Jack; he knew what I was going to do and smiled. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up while we were in an embrace. I always loved hugging Jack; it was one of them hugs which become addictive.  
“I missed you so much,” I said  
“You too, and there is someone else who missed you,”  
We let go of each other and I turned to see Ianto smiling and I ran and hugged him.  
“Hi” Ianto’s beautiful welsh accent filled my ears.  
I missed Ianto too. Me and Ianto always get up to mischief together and is one of my closest friends along with Jack. I can tell him anything, and I missed that seen as though I couldn’t tell anyone, apart from my family, that I work for Torchwood.

It all started when there was a case of alien meat being circulated throughout my small market town and Torchwood turned up and we sort of bumped into each other. I helped them out and they realised that I was what Torchwood needed.  
They wanted me on the team and I said yes without hesitation. My family didn’t believe me at first but when I got Jack to explain it to them they understood and supported me.

As the base is in Cardiff, I would have to move there and Jack explained that. The only thing holding me back was my GCSE’s which I have coming up in the next few weeks. He said that they can sort something out and even put their own grades in without me having to do any exams. I could get all A* without doing anything.  
But I told them that 11 years at school would have been wasted and I want to do my exams and see what I can achieve. I agree to move to Cardiff after all my exams are over.

The hardest part is not telling my friends. I was accepted in to an art and design college and planned to go there for two years. Art is all I wanted to do. But then Torchwood came along and gave me the taste for danger.  
I told my friends that I was accepted into a Cardiff College and would be staying on the campus.

I couldn’t wait to move to Cardiff. It’s such a beautiful place and have the most fun time there. The Hub is amazing too. Everything about the job is great. From eating pizza on the sofa in the Hub with the team or running away from a flesh eating Hoik, it’s all brilliant.  
The Weevils too. Jack assigned me to study the Weevils as they seemed to connect to me when I met them last time I was there. They are amazing creatures and I even based an art project on them. No one knew what they were, and I got an A.

The whole team welcomed me when I first joined. I instantly connected with Jack and Ianto; they are the funniest people I have met. Both can have a temper on them though.  
Gwen is lovely we have our girly chats and I met Rhys her boyfriend who is as lovely as her.  
Tosh is a girl who keeps herself to herself but is great when we talk. She is also the brains of the group. And as for Owen. The first time I met him he hit on me. Typical Owen, he’s not my type though. I know who is… 

 

We run down the science corridor while Jack tries to explain what has happened.  
“We picked up large rift activity in and around here..”  
“What? But nothing like that happens here.” I was surprised.  
“Well the rift could be spreading out and well, this is pretty far. Tosh and Owen are back at the Hub feeding us new information. Gwen is in the SUV and your parents have been informed.”  
“My parents have been ‘informed’. Jack you make it seem like I’m at primary and there’s been a fire drill.”  
Ianto laughed under his breath, Jack gave him a look and Ianto stopped laughing.  
“Knowing your knowledge of the area we need you to help track down and capture what ever is messing with the rift.”  
“Right well let’s get on with it.”

We run outside of the main building, and I look up at the window where the classroom we were just in is. I could see everyone’s head poking through and looking down at Jack, Ianto and me. I gave a smile and noticed Jack and Ianto had stopped running. Jack turned to me and handed me a gun. The gun is a gorgeous piece of kit. It’s chunky and you feel so important when you hold it. I know that guns are wrong and I shouldn’t be using them but it’s for protection.  
“You still remember how to use it?” Jack asked.  
“Of course,” I flipped it upside down and put the barrel of the gun at my side between my belt and trousers.  
“Let’s hope you don’t have to use it.”  
I looked up at the window again and saw everyone muttering and pointing at the gun I had.  
“We better go before they start to question this.”

I realised I still had the horrible, clip-on, black, mustard yellow and green tie on. I unclipped it and handed it to Ianto.  
“Looks good,” I joked.  
“That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen, and besides yellow isn’t my colour.”  
“See what torture we go through every day wearing this shit.”  
Ianto smiled at me and we ran towards the gate.

I saw the blue, vertical, flashing lights on the windscreen of the sexy Torchwood SUV. And I saw Gwen standing next to it.  
“Emma! Oh it’s been ages. How are you darl?”  
“I’m great thanks! Oh come here!” I gave Gwen a hug and could hear the boys.

We all climbed into the SUV. I sat in the front passenger seat. We put our seat belts on and the built-in computer screens all lowered down into our laps. In front of me was loads of information. I had to get my Torchwood head on and start to concentrate on what I was looking at.

“Alright love?” Owens voice boomed into my ear.  
“Hey Owen”  
“Oh I forgot how annoying that Yorkshire accent of yours was,”  
“Oi!”  
“Kidding, kidding! I know I’ll get a slap if I was serious,”  
“Yeah too right” I missed Owens banter.  
“Well we got some locations we need you guys to go to.”  
“Right we are ready.” This was where I wanted to be. It’s a dangerous job but Torchwood was my life now, these were my friends and I was ready.  
I turned to look at Jack; he was giving me that famous smile again,  
“Welcome back to Torchwood, let’s do what we do best.”

 

“Right guys, I’m sending you through the co-ordinates now.” Toshiko explained.  
“Hey that’s the hospital, what’s happened there?” I knew of the hospital far too well.  
“There’s been reports of some unusual injuries,” Ianto said, sending me through some images he had received.  
As I looked through the images I was surprised at how unusual they were. Some patients had what appeared to be fish scales growing on the skin, others had large, abnormal growths.  
“This is defiantly alien,” Jack decided.  
“Yeah no shit Sherlock,” Owen helpfully added into the conversation over the coms.

The SUV swung around the roundabout on Bullamoor Road and took a left into the hospital entrance. Jack tried to obey the rules of the road, but there were times when he would ignore them altogether. Regularly, Jack would storm through places and traffic would instantly move out of the way. We’ve all warned him enough times, but it’s Jack.  
“Ianto, you take care of the parking and meet us in there, Emma and Gwen with me.” Jack knew what he was doing.

Gwen, Jack and me climbed out of the SUV and started to walk towards the entrance.  
“I hate this place. It always gives me the creeps.” I’ve never been awfully keen on hospitals, ever since I was a child I’ve hated this place. The décor doesn’t help either.  
“It’s only a hospital,” it obviously didn’t bother Jack.

As we walked through the entrance into a large, brown reception area, Gwen popped up beside me and linked arms with me, while we followed Jack to the patients. Gwen took the opportunity to catch up with all the gossip.  
“So, spill the beans. What’s been happening since we last spoke?”  
“Not that much really. GCSE’s, prom, stress the usual.”  
“This is not the time to be gossiping,” Jack’s tone of voice turned serious.

The corridors of the hospital went on forever. A huge maze of different wards and levels. We finally took a turn into a ward which was filled with beds down either side with the curtains around all of them.  
“Jack, I’m lost.” We overheard Ianto on Jack’s com.  
Switching my com onto Ianto’s line,  
“I’ll come get you Ianto. Now don’t talk to any strangers will you?” Being patronising.  
“Very funny.” Ianto didn’t sound amused.  
I turned around and headed back down the route we had just taken to the entrance. Walking through the maze of corridors I recognised some areas from my childhood and smiled to myself.

“I’ve never liked hospitals.” Ianto said to me when I found him. He looked like a little embarrassed school boy.  
“Come on,” I said mother-like, taking his hand and leading him through the maze.

 

I can’t wait until I move to Cardiff. Having this life every day will be so amazing and never boring. Of course this is only one of many encounters at school.  
I can’t believe the teachers or any of my friends haven’t realised yet. I’m being taken away by a group of people and coming back with a huge smile on my face could be confusing. I feel so grown up and professional. Its hard to explain but being with these people every day is so great.

“So what do you think is doing this?” I asked Ianto while we were on our way back to the ward.  
“To early to tell. I can say I’m happy that your back.” He said with a smile.  
“Aw thanks Ianto.”  
We turned the corner once more and were at the ward. Jack and Gwen were sat at the bedside of a patient. We walked over.  
“I found him.” I said with a giggle.  
“Good, sit down.”  
We did as Jack said. He had his serious face on.

“Now can you tell me your name?” he started the questioning process.  
“Sally Nidd.” Said the girl with a rough voice.  
“Right Sally, can you tell me what has caused this?”  
What Jack was referring to was her right arm which was covered in blue-green, fish-like scales. From her shoulder all the way down to her fingertips.  
“I don’t know, I’m sorry, I just started drinking some water and I got a huge pain in my stomach.”  
“Where did you get the water from?” Jack asked.  
“From the taps. These scales just appeared from no where. It’s so painful.”  
“Someone must be polluting the water supply,” I added.

We got all the information we needed from Sally and walked around the ward talking to the other patients. All had similar symptoms and one thing in common. They all were drinking water from the taps.

We walked out of the hospital and Jack was thinking of a plan.  
“ OK so Tosh? Is there anything apart from the water linking the patients?” Jack enquired.  
“ Yes, they are all from the Ash-hill area.”  
“Emma?” Jack turned to me.  
“I know where that is. It’s a council estate. Bit rough.” I said.  
“This is a cheery place isn’t it?” Gwen said sarcastically.  
“Ok, Gwen and Ianto, you go to the houses at the estate. Try to find out who else has been effected and track down any suspects. Emma, with me. We need to go to the water purifying plant.” I always enjoy little outings with Jack. He’s so passionate about it and the danger and excitement is always a bonus.  
Gwen and Ianto would take the excellent bus service, while me and Jack took the SUV.  
“Be careful,” Gwen said to us. Ianto just winked, and they left to wait at the bus stop.

Meanwhile me and Jack got into the SUV.  
“Here we are again. Going on our little adventures, you better look after me.” I said to Jack. It could be so dangerous but I knew I was in safe hands.  
“Don’t worry, your with the captain.” He told me, looking into my eyes, smiling so his cute dimples came out strong. He then started the car and put it into first gear.

 

We arrived at the water purifying plant 15 minutes later. The car journey had been hilarious. Me and Jack had been discussing a manner of all sorts of topics, many of which included impressions.  
Jack stopped the car and we got out. We had no idea of what to expect.  
It was now 7o’clock and the sun was setting slowly, putting a dark haze over the plant, which already looked spooky. We walked into the main door and came across loads of large vats, which stored water. Of course the lights didn’t work, they never do in situations like these.  
There were strange noises coming form the far end of the large room we were in. Sort of gurgling, water noises, which you would expect but mixed with a faint noise of something in pain.  
“let’s go check it out.” Jack and I both got our guns out and edged closer, the noise was getting louder.  
We each hid behind a vat and counted to 3 and turned and found whatever was making the noise.  
“oh my god. Have you ever seen anything like that Jack?” I asked  
“No, it’s a first for me. Who are you?” he asked the being.  
The thing sat on the floor had a human looking body, covered in scales and a deformed shark-like head with rows of sharp teeth.  
And then all of a sudden something jumped out behind us both and grabbed Jack around the neck.  
“Jack!” The thing made me jump out of my skin. I then saw what the being had in its claws. A knife.  
“Jack! Ok, whatever you are we can sort this out. We don’t mean you any harm.” And with my plea they stabbed Jack in the back.  
“No!!! Jack!!” filled with anger I pointed my gun at the things. I wanted to shoot but couldn’t. maybe I could reason with it? No what was I thinking they just killed Jack and….  
*Gasp* Jack revived, coughing and spluttering but he was defiantly alive. He got back up on his feet.  
Of course he can’t die. I usually forgot he was immortal, but even still remembering that it still hurts me every time he gets killed. It’s horrible.  
“Jack!” filled with joy, but realising we needed to sort these beings out.  
But before we could do anything, the beings grabbed Jack and took him away. They just left me. Were they stupid? I didn’t stand around for long. I tried to follow them and saw where they put Jack. He was in a cell. I thought to myself that it didn’t look to bad. They didn’t even lock that door. I ran over and tried to open the door. It wouldn’t budge.  
“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Jack admitted.  
“It’s Ok, I’ll get you out of there.”  
While we were trying to get Jack out, the cell started to fill up with toxic gas. There was nothing either of us could do.  
“Emma go stop the water supply before anything else, *cough* don’t worry about me, get Ianto and Gwen here. I’m the least of your worries.”  
Before I could reply Jacks eyes grew heavy and he collapsed onto the floor. My eyes filled with tears. Even though I knew he’d be fine, there was a part of me that worried tat I would never see him again. A tear rolled down my cheek.  
“I’m coming back for you, I promise.” And with that I ran into the dark and dingy corridor that lie ahead of me.  
“Gwen, Ianto?” The coms were down. The beings must have intercepted, I was alone.  
“I Can do this.”


End file.
